Users rely upon computers to perform many different tasks. Some tasks such as browsing a Website for pleasure may be considered to be of lesser importance by the user. When using a computer to perform tasks of lesser importance, the user may have little or no concern whether the computer is compromised in some way. For example, because the user is not sharing confidential information, the fact that the computer has a virus or other malware may not matter to the user.
Other tasks such as online banking, however, are likely considered to be of high importance to the user. When using the computer to perform tasks of high importance, the user may be providing confidential information to an online service provider, server, or the like. In such cases, the user is likely to be very concerned about the safety of using the computer and whether the computer has been compromised. A compromised computer may very well compromise the confidential information provided by user.